


Wrapped In Sweet Darkness

by Bam4Me



Series: It's My Body And I'll Do What I Want To [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabbles, Incest, M/M, Yum, all related, but its actually a pun, is it still daddy kink if theyre literally parent and child?, like hella short drabbles, lots of incest, lots of them - Freeform, tattoo apreciation, the title makes it sound angsty or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incest, tattoos, Stiles and John being cute and loving, there is literally nothing else to it so far. No plot, just gay drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped In Sweet Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

“Daddy, that tickles!” Stiles tried to pull his neck away from John’s mouth, making his father smirk into the skin and suck harder. Stiles and John never did anything without negotiation, and getting hickies was one of his boy’s favorite things, and even if he actually meant it for once, they had a safeword for him to use. John would never do anything to hurt his baby boy.

 

“It does? Well, Daddy just wants to appreciate your pretty new tattoo right now.”

 

He laved at the skin under his tongue, black with ink, and smiled when Stiles made a sighing noise, eyes fluttering. “Daddy, no hickies on school nights, remember?”

 

It was John’s own rule. Stiles loved them at any time really. “Yes, well, I’ve just had the most wonderful idea. If I suck all along this pretty black line, no one will even know you’ve been marked up by your daddy.”

 

Stiles giggled a little, “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of hickies?”

 

The sheriff sat up a little and shrugged, “Eh, I guess, but, I don’t care enough not to?”

 

Stiles snickered, squirming under his daddy to feel his cock rubbing against John’s stomach, making him gasp. “Get to it then.”

 

John happily did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
